Love is the Sweetest Insanity
by Elensaa
Summary: Sequal to Love of Sanity. One-shot. It's one year on, and Harry and Draco are still very much in love. You don't have to read Love of Sanity, but it helps. AU. No HBP or DH. H/D SLASH. Lemon warning.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from Harry Potter, nor do I make any money from this story.

**Summary:** Sequal to Love of Sanity. It's one year on, and Harry and Draco are still very much in love. One Shot AU. H/D SLASH. No HBP or DH. Lemon warning!

A/N: Hey! This came to me one night, so I thought, why not? Hope you all enjoy! NOTE: You don't need to have read Love of Sanity first, but it helps.

It's dedicated to my dad and stepmum, who's anniversary was last night.

**Love is the Sweetest Insanity.**

It was a crisp, grey morning in March, and Harry sighed as he made his way back from Hagrid's hut. It was just after breakfast, and the raven boy had been down to the half-giant's to hide his lover's anniversary present. The thought made him smile. Nearly one year they'd been together. One year ago he'd been insane, but his blond angel had saved him. Brought him back to life. Everything had been wonderful since then.

Draco was in Hogsmede, probably buying Harry's present, but the Gryffindor had promised weeks ago not to use his powers to peek at what it was. However, he had seen that the handsome blond would search their rooms for his own present later that day while Harry was at his lesson. Hence, the hiding in Hagrid's hut. The devilish Slytherin would never think to look there.

Meeting up with Ron and Hermione in the library, Harry began to work on that week's homework, hoping to have it all finished before his lesson with Madam Jassip. That way, he'd have all evening and the next day to spend with Draco before classes started again on Monday. Bowing his head, he concentrated hard on his essays, and shut out the emotions swirling around him from the surrounding students.

Finally, three o'clock rolled around, and Harry was on his way to the Room of Requirements. He dreaded these classes. He alternately worked on shutting out the future, and letting select visions in, and controlling his empathy. It was extremely difficult, but at the same time, helpful. That was how he knew of Draco's plan to look for his present.

"Ah, Harry, right on time," Madam Jassip greeted him when he opened the door. "Now, sit down and we will begin to focus on..."

--

Draco was up to something. Harry wasn't quite sure what, but he had a feeling that something was happening. It wasn't a big something, and it certainly didn't feel bad. Most likely, it had something to do with their anniversary tomorrow, so he didn't open his mind to the visions plaguing him. He didn't want to spoil any plans the blond had made.

"How was your lesson?" was the first thing Draco had said to him when Harry walked through the door to their quarters.

"It was ok," Harry replied, sitting down next to him. "We mostly focused on shutting other people's emotions out. It's getting easier. How was your afternoon?"

Draco leaned over and gave his boyfriend a gentle kiss.

"It was boring, quite frankly," was his innocent reply. "With you gone, and my homework finished, I had nothing to do."

Harry smiled slightly at the far too innocent tone. His blond _had_ been looking for his present.

"What're you smiling for?" Draco asked playfully.

"I'm just thinking how much I love you," Harry replied, losing himself in grey eyes.

"I love you too," Draco smiled back into deep green eyes, and captured Harry's lips in another, deeper kiss.

Pulling back, Harry leaned into the strong chest of the boy next to him, feeling strong arms wrap around him. Absently, he started drawing patterns on the soft skin surrounding him.

"I can't believe we've been together a year," he commented. "It's flown by. I've never felt so happy, though."

"I'm glad you're happy," Draco smiled into messy raven hair. "It makes me happy when you're happy. I know what you mean about time flying past. But we're only young, and there's plenty of time for us yet."

"I know," Harry fell silent, listening to Draco's heart beat in his broad chest. He loved these quiet moments that they shared. It was intimate in it's innocence.

"So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" Draco asked quietly after a few minutes.

"I thought we could just hang out in here," Harry looked up at his boyfriend. "You know, spend time together, maybe make love..."

"Mmm, definately!" Draco kissed him on the nose. "Well, I'm free until six, so I guess we could do that."

"What? Where are you going at six?" Harry asked, confused.

"Never you mind!" the Slytherin scolded lightly. "Now, perhaps we could practise for tomorrow?"

Carefully, he pushed Harry over on the couch and settled above the dark haired boy, leaning down to capture soft lips with his own.

--

The next morning passed slowly, with the lovers spending most of the time on the bed, making out and chatting. Harry was slightly disappointed when Draco backed off whenever things got too heated.

"I want to wait until later," the blond had whispered gently each time.

Around lunchtime, Hedwig arrived with Draco's present which Hagrid had sent up to them. Handing the green-wrapped parcel to the blond, Harry wished him a happy anniversary.

Smiling, Draco eagerly pulled the paper off to reveal a black velvet box. Opening it, he found a silver snake pendant with emerald eyes and tiny diamonds creating the patterns on its back.

"Harry, it's beautiful!" he breathed.

"I thought you could wear it on your chain," the Gryffindor replied, meaning the chain Draco always wore around his neck.

"I will. Thank you," the blond immediately took the chain off, carefully lifting the pendant off its cushion and slipping it over the catch, before replacing the silver necklace around his neck.

Leaning in to kiss his boyfriend, he pressed a silver parcel into Harry's hand.

Carefully, almost reverently, the raven haired boy unwrapped the gift, gasping with delight as a beautifully crafted statue fell into his hand. It was a small, black marble dog, standing on an ebony plinth, with _Padfoot_ inscribed in flowing silver script on the side of the base.

"Oh, Draco," the younger boy whispered. "It's beautiful! Thank you!"

He flung his arms around the other's neck, and kissed him passionately.

"You always give me the most thoughtful gifts," he gushed, poring once more over the statue.

"You like it then, I take it?" the Slytherin grinned.

"I love it!" Harry placed it carefully on the nightstand on his side of the bed. "Though, I think I love you more!"

"You only think?" the blond's voice was as light and teasing as the other boy's.

"Hmm," Harry pretended to think. "No, I know I love you more!"

"Good," Draco growled, leaning in for another kiss.

--

Six o'clock rolled around, and the charm Draco had set to alert him began to chime. Grabbing his wand, he halted the charm, and sat up, much to Harry's protest. Chuckling, he turned to his pouting lover.

"Go get in the shower," he instructed.

"Why? What are we doing?" Harry asked.

"Go!" Draco pointed to the bathroom, and Harry huffed, stalking into the other room.

Smiling, Draco laid back on the bed, listening to the water running in the shower. He was glad that Dumbledore had allowed the two of them to stay in their private room this year. Last year, after Harry had been cured, he'd been forced to move back into Gryffindor Tower, but now that he was seventeen, and legally an adult, Dumbledore had seen no reason why they coud not live together. None of the students complained. They felt that after everything Harry had been through, he deserved a bit of luxury living.

The water stopped running, and Draco rolled off the bed, walking over to Harry's wardrobe. Pulling it open, he pulled out some of the smart clothes he'd bought Harry at Christmas and laid them on the bed. The bathroom door opened and Harry emerged, towel wrapped around his slim, tanned hips.

"You look delectable," the blond grinned. "I've put some clothes on the bed for you."

Walking into the bathroom, he shut the door and pulled his clothes off. Carefully, he removed his chain and placed it on the side next to the sink. Stepping into the shower, he switched on the water and relaxed as it coursed down his body. He was so excited about tonight. He hoped it would go perfectly. He couldn't believe they'd been together for a year. One wonderful, fun filled year.

Quickly, he soaped and rinsed, stepping out of the shower and drying off. Slipping his necklace back on, he made his way back into the bedroom, where Harry was fussing with his hair in front of the mirror.

"No matter what I do, it never behaves!" the raven boy huffed.

"I love your hair messy," Draco commented, drying his hair with a spell. "You look absolutely adorable."

"Oh, thanks, that's manly," Harry retorted dryly.

Draco grinned as he opened his wardrobe, and started pulling out clothes to wear.

"Alright then, it makes you look sexy," he ammended. "Better?"

"Much."

Laughing, Draco turned his attention back to getting ready.

--

The restaurant was small and cozy, each table hidden from the others by frosted glass screens. It was a relatively new establishment, only opening after the end of the war, but it already had a great reputation, and in order to guarantee a table, you had to order weeks in advance.

"I can't believe you got us a table at the Pumpkin Press!" Harry whispered as they walked through the door from the Floo area. "How did you get Dumbledore to agree to let us come to Diagon Alley?"

"You're his favourite, and I told him I wanted our first anniversary to be special," Draco shrugged. "It was easy."

"I love you!" Harry's smile was bright as the waitress showed them to their table.

"I love you, too," the blond responded as he pulled out Harry's chair.

Once they were seated, the waitress left them with their menus and the promise of returning in five minutes to collect their order.

--

The time at the restaurant passed quickly, the two of them enjoying the food, and conversing. They never ran out of things to talk about, it seemed. Soon, it was time for them to leave, and they Flooed back to Dumbledore's office in each other's arms.

"Hello boys," Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk with a cup of tea. "Did you have a nice evening?"

"Yes, thank you, sir," Harry replied, while Draco just nodded.

"Good, good," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "Sleep well."

"And you sir," Draco replied, and steered his boyfriend out of the room, an arm around his waist.

They hurried down to their rooms, and Harry stood by the couch as Draco closed the door. The blond turned around, his grey eyes full of promise, and Harry shivered in anticipation. The tension between them had been rising all day, as Draco had kept them waiting. Harry knew that tonight was going to be wonderful. Quickly, his lover strode across the room, taking the smaller boy's lips in a gentle kiss.

"Come with me," the Slytherin whispered, breaking the kiss.

He led Harry over to the bedroom, and opened the door, hoping the Houself had done as he requested. The ceiling was charmed to look like the night sky, candles burned on the surfaces, and red rose petals were scattered across the bedsheets.

"Do you recognise it?" Draco asked in a whisper.

"It looks just like it did the night of my birthday," Harry replied, tears in his eyes. "The night we made love for the first time."

"That was a special night for us," the blond said. "I wanted this to be just as special. Our first anniversary."

"I love it," Harry turned to throw his arms around the blond's neck. "And I love you more than anything else!"

Draco swooped down to claim Harry's lips with his own, in a passion-filled kiss. Carefully, he stripped Harry out of his robes, and allowing the other to do the same to him. Toeing off his shoes, he felt Harry doing the same. Pulling apart for air, the two boys made their way to the bed, not letting go of each other. Carefully, they on the bed together, kissing and caressing.

Harry barely registered taking off Draco's clothes, the blond doing the same to him, he was more interested in the sensations Draco was causing as he touched him. When the Slytherin rolled to lie on top of him, Harry looked up into grey eyes, seeing love and devotion. He knew instantly, as he did every time they made love, that he belonged here in Draco's arms.

Draco leaned down once more to kiss him, and Harry was lost to love.

Leaving the sweet, full lips, Draco continued to kiss down Harry's neck and chest, trailing his mouth over that silky skin, breathing in his lover's scent, and listening to his moans. His fingers danced with well-practised ease over Harry's skin, touching all the spots that made Harry moan in pleasure. This was what he loved doing. He could happily spend the rest of his life here, just pleasing Harry.

Finally, he reached Harry's weeping erection, and with one swift movement, he took the hard flesh into his mouth. Harry gasped, and tried to buck his hips, but Draco held them down with a firm grip. Swirling his tongue around the head, he hummed happily, the sound causing Harry to toss his head, as it vibrated through his body. Taking more of Harry's cock into his mouth, Draco wandlessly summond the bottle of oil from his bedside table. It was one of the few wandless spells he could do, but it came in handy.

Coating his fingers, he teased at Harry's entrance with a slick digit, as he took more of Harry's cock into his mouth. Slipping a finger inside, the blond continued his ministrations. Carefully, he stretched Harry's passage, distracting his boyfriend from his probing fingers. He had worked three fingers inside, and was about to add the fourth, when Harry spoke.

"Now, Draco," he gasped. "I'm ready, please, I'm ready."

Releasing Harry's erection with a slight pop, Draco slithered back up the raven head's body to kiss him. Coating himself liberally with the oil, he lined his head up with Harry's entrance and pushed carefully in.

"Harry you're, oh merlin!" the blond moaned. "You feel amazing!"

They were still for a moment while Harry adjusted to the intrusion, before Draco pulled slowly out and pushed back in. He continued with his slow, gentle pace for a few minutes, before speeding up at Harry's urging. Together, they set a comfortable rhythm.

Hours seemed to pass as the pleasure mounted, the both of them lost in each other. Finally, Draco could feel his peak approaching, and reached down to pump Harry's cock in time to his thrusts.

"Draco!" Harry's grip tightened on strong, pale shoulders as he climaxed.

Harry's hot passage tightened unbearably, and Draco was pulled over the edge. calling out Harry's name as waves of pleasure rolled through him.

Panting, he pulled out and rolled to the side, Harry snuggling into his side. Wrapping his arms tightly around the raven boy, Draco sighed in contentment.

"I think I was right when I first saw you when I was ill," Harry mumbled. "You are an angel. That's how good you make me feel."

"That's really cheesy!" Draco chuckled. "But thanks for the compliment."

"You're welcome," Harry yawned.

Draco ran his fingers soothingly through Harry's thick hair. He knew in his heart that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with the Gryffindor. Without making a conscious descision, he opened his mouth.

"Marry me," he blurted.

Harry's head shot off his chest.

"What?" he asked shakily.

Draco looked abashed.

"I just, I was thinking that I wanted to live the rest of my life with you," he muttered. "I didn't really think it through, I just said it. I mean it though. Marry me."

"Yes," Harry smiled. "I will."

Draco surged off the bed, taking Harry's lips with his own. It was passionate, and full of love. Breaking the kiss, Draco flopped back down onto the bed, panting. Harry settled his head back on the heaving chest.

"I love you so much," the raven boy whispered.

"I love you too," Draco replied, a smile on his face.

Love really was the sweetest insanity.

**The End.**

A/N: Well, that's it! Hope you enjoyed it!

Love,

Len


End file.
